Cursery Objects
Cursery Objects are items given as "gifts" by Mother Goose to unsuspecting individuals who believe these magical gifts will help them make their wishes come true. However, the objects end up corrupting the minds and souls of the people they are given to. Appearance and Mechanics Cursery Objects can take on many different forms, depending on their purpose and the people they are given to. Once given, the objects begin corrupting the person, and their desire, who owns them and uses them. This corruption leads to a Cursery Rhyme - a twisted, macabre version of what we know of as Nursery Rhymes. The Cursery universe is aware of our versions of the tales - lending the question, are they fashioned after our tales? Or vice versa? Known Cursery Objects Crooked Cane Given to Blaise Morellus, this cane gave the bearer eternal life and divine magical powers. The cane was able to create and destroy matter, attack people and things, and do pretty much anything else the bearer desires. The Crooked Cane was destroyed by the Unnamed Protagonist when the Crooked Ring was shot at it with a pistol. After being struck, the Crooked Cane fell off of a cliff into the ocean and was never seen again. The loss of the cane caused Blaise Morellus' body to begin to break apart. Before his body could entirely disintegrate, Blaise killed himself. Crooked Bell This bell was given to Blaise Morellus, who used it on his pet cat, Parn. The bell gave Parn the ability to take on the form of a human, as well as allowing him to live indefinitely at his immortal master's side. Parn's only weakness was the loss of the bell and rays of direct moonlight. The Unnamed Protagonist used both of these things to defeat Parn rendering him a useless wooden puppet as a result. The bell was then placed in a Crooked Cat statue in Mirage Path in order to open the gates to the Crooked House. The bell is assumed lost. Crooked Ring Fashioned to look like the straw ring Blaise gave to Cheryl when she still thought he was a mere servant, this ring was enchanted to help Blaise Morellus find the reincarnation of his fiancee. When placed upon the finger of Cheryl's reincarnation, the ring would rekindle the memories of Cheryl's life - and death - for the wearer. However, when placed upon the finger of anyone else, the ring transforms the wearer into a helpless wooden marionette fashioned to look like their former selves. Using this ring, the Crooked Man built up an alarming number of Crooked Marionettes in his Crooked House. Gluttonous Fruit This fruit was given to Gregoire Borde, the new owner of the Chateau de Morellus. A voracious eater, Lord Borde wished to be able to eat as much as he wanted, without ever getting full. The fruit turned him into the monstrous Humpty Dumpty, whose hunger was never satisfied. As a result of this insatiable hunger, Humpty Dumpty took to eating children whole while they were still alive, so that he could digest them slowly as they died. Gallery Cursed crooked objects.jpg|The Crooked Cursery Objects Blaise renee cane.jpg|The Crooked Cane Blaise with cane.jpg|The Crooked Cane Blaise destroys bridge.jpg|Blaise Uses the Cane Blaise after puppet ceremony.jpg|Blaise Uses the Cane Ring on renee.jpg|The Ring on Renee's Finger Cat bell statue.jpg|The Crooked Cat Bell Crooked tale glass2.jpg|Mother Goose Gives Blaise the Ring Crooked ring stone.jpg|Crooked Ring Monument Cursery rhyme3.jpg|Cursery Rhyme Page About Objects Blaise diary cane.jpg|Diary Entry About Cane Blaise diary ring.jpg|Diary Entry About Ring Blaise diary bell.jpg|Diary Entry About Bell Blaise diary3.jpg|Blaise's Diary Entry About Objects Blaise diary1.jpg|Blaise's Entry About the Ring Blaise crooked note.jpg|Blaise's Note About the Changes in Him Marianne note moonlight.jpg|Marianne's Poem About Moonlight Marianne advice.jpg|Marianne's Note About Destroying Objects parn lost bell.jpg|The Cat Bell, Lost Category:Objects Category:Cursery Category:Magic Objects Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty Category:Artifacts